Cotton Candy Quartz
Cotton Candy Quartz is the fusion of Coral, Chrome Diopside, Margaritasite, and Moonstone. Appearance Debut she has a lilac complexion she has six purple eyes her hair is purple she possesses six arms Personality Nothing is known about Cotton Candy Quartz's personality yet. Abilities Cotton Candy Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Thorite, they form Goldstone. Skillset * Guitar Blade Proficiency: Cotton Candy can combine Margaritasite's nunchaku, Coral's arm blades, Chrome Diopside's studded knee pads, and Moonstone's spear into a sharp, powerful guitar blade. ** Sound Attack: When they play their electrical guitar, they are able to attack people using its music, electrifying them. * Nunchaku Proficiency: Cotton Candy Quartz can summon Margaritasite's nunchaku from their gemstones, being very skilled while using it. * Blade Proficiency: They can summon Coral's arm blades from their gemstones and are very skilled with them. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Cotton Candy Quartz has Chrome's ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. ** Sentient Creatures Summoning: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Cotton Candy Quartz. These creatures are made of rock, and can be summoned at any time. ** Rock-Titan Creation: Since Cotton Candy Quartz can manipulate rock, they can form themselves a titan made of rock. With it, they can fight large Gem fusions, like Alexandrite. Cotton Candy Quartz would reside in the nape surrounded by rock controlling it as if the titan was one entity, though they're a remote control. Whatever move they make, their titan body copies. * Botanokinesis: Cotton Candy Quartz can control, create and manipulate plants. This ability includes flowers, trees and moss. ** Phytoanimation: Cotton Candy Quartz can generate sentient flora. This plants act as bodyguards, and are extremely durable and powerful. ** Plant-Titan Creation: An extension of their phytoanimation powers, Cotton Candy Quartz can form themselves a titan made of plants. Cotton Candy Quartz would reside in its forehead surrounded by plants controlling it. Whatever move they make, their titan body copies. * Animal Empathy: Cotton Candy Quartz has the power to empathize with animals. She can connect her mind with theirs, being able to feel and control their emotions. * Hydro/Cryo/Nephelokinesis: They can control all forms of water, but not to the extent that Lapis can. * Night Vision: Cotton Candy Quartz can see perfectly in darkness and can choose when to activate this ability. This ability is inherited from Moonstone. Gemology Gemstone Information * Quartz is a mineral composed of silicon and oxygen atoms in a continuous framework of SiO4 silicon–oxygen tetrahedra, with each oxygen being shared between two tetrahedra, giving an overall chemical formula of SiO2. * Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in Earth's continental crust, behind feldspar. * There are many different varieties of quartz, several of which are semi-precious gemstones, including cotton candy quartz. Since antiquity, varieties of quartz have been the most commonly used minerals in the making of jewelry and hardstone carvings, especially in Eurasia. Gemstones Gallery CandyBubble.png|Cotton Candy Quartz's bubble Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems Category:Coral Fusions Category:Chrome Diopside Fusions Category:Moonstone Fusions Category:Margaritasite Fusions Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:The Crystal Family Category:Original Characters Category:Fix Appearance Category:Designed by Prprprprprprprprpr